List of Canadian musicians
This is a list of Canadian musicians. Only notable individuals appear here; bands are listed at List of bands from Canada. A *Lee Aaron – jazz and rock singer-songwriter, also known as "Metal Queen" *Abdominal – hip-hop musician *Adaline - singer-songwriter *Bryan Adams – singer-songwriter *Bernard Adamus – singer-songwriter *Susan Aglukark – folk-pop singer-songwriter *AHI - folk singer-songwriter *Lydia Ainsworth - composer/singer *Bruce Aitken – jazz and rock drummer *Robert Aitken – composer, flute player *Chuckie Akenz – rapper, songwriter *Pierrette Alarie – opera singer *Emma Albani – opera singer *Coco Love Alcorn – pop singer *John Alcorn – jazz singer *Don Alder – fingerstyle guitarist, singer-songwriter, composer *Toya Alexis – R&B singer *Madeleine Allakariallak – Inuit throat singer, folk singer *Chad Allan – singer (the Guess Who) *Andrew Allen – singer *John P. Allen – bluegrass, country and rock fiddler *Lillian Allen – dub poet *Archie Alleyne - jazz drummer *Allie X - singer-songwriter *Tommy Alto – indie rock singer-songwriter *Don Amero – singer-songwriter *Barbra Amesbury – singer-songwriter *Amylie - pop singer-songwriter *Charlie Angus – alternative country singer-songwriter, writer, politician *Paul Anka – singer, songwriter, 1950s pop star *Matt Andersen - singer-songwriter *Kerri Anderson – pop singer *James Anthony – blues guitarist *Alan Anton – bassist (Cowboy Junkies) *Natalie Appleton – singer (All Saints) *Violet Archer – composer *Jann Arden – pop singer-songwriter *Carolyn Arends – Contemporary Christian pop singer *Susie Arioli – jazz singer *Julian Armour – cellist *John Arpin – pianist, composer, recording artist, entertainer *Marie-Pierre Arthur – pop singer-songwriter *Talena Atfield – bassist (Kittie) *Athésia – pop/dance singer *Allison Au - jazz saxophonist *Rich Aucoin – indie rock singer, songwriter *Melissa Auf der Maur – rock bassist (Hole, the Smashing Pumpkins) *Eva Avila – singer (winner of Canadian Idol, 2006) *Mike Ayley – singer, bass guitarist *Jay Aymar- guitarist and singer-songwriter *Marcel Aymar – singer-songwriter *Caroline Azar – singer, songwriter, keyboardist (Fifth Column) B *Sebastian Bach – rock singer *Randy Bachman – rock singer, guitarist *Tal Bachman – singer (son of Randy Bachman) *Back Alley John – blues singer, songwriter, harmonica player *Bad News Brown – rapper *Bahamas – folk singer-guitarist *Carroll Baker – country music singer *Tim Baker - indie rock singer-songwriter *Gord Bamford - country singer *Buddy Banks – jazz double-bassist *Del Barber – singer-songwriter *Jill Barber – singer-songwriter *Matthew Barber – singer-songwriter *Barlow - composer, Rock *Emilie-Claire Barlow – singer-songwriter *Kim Barlow – singer-songwriter *Laura Barrett – singer-songwriter, kalimba player *Mary Barry – singer-songwriter, composer, pianist, jazz, blues, chanson *Yank Barry – rock singer, composer, guitar, percussion *Miguel de la Bastide – flamenco guitarist *Isabel Bayrakdarian – soprano *Kevin Bazinet – pop singer *Bobby Bazini – singer-songwriter *Gary Beals – R&B singer *Martin Beaver – violinist *Dany Bédar – singer-songwriter *Jaymz Bee – singer, music director *Dan Bejar – singer-songwriter (Destroyer; Swan Lake; Hello, Blue Roses) *Daniel Bélanger – pop, electro, rock, ambience singer *Roz Bell – singer-songwriter *Steve Bell – guitarist, singer-songwriter *Clayton Bellamy - singer-songwriter *Belly – rapper, songwriter *Quanteisha Benjamin – singer *Willie P. Bennett – folk/alternative country singer-songwriter *Ridley Bent – country singer *Barney Bentall – rock singer-songwriter *Jennifer Berezan – singer-songwriter, producer, activist *Moe Berg – singer-songwriter (Pursuit of Happiness) *Art Bergmann – punk/alternative singer-songwriter *Ruth Berhe – singer-songwriter *Camille Bernard – opera singer *Mario Bernardi – conductor, pianist *Geoff Berner – klezmer/folk accordionist, singer-songwriter *Larry Berrio – country singer-songwriter *Betty Moon – singer-songwriter *Salome Bey – blues/gospel/jazz singer *Amélie Beyries – pop singer and songwriter *Laila Biali - jazz singer/pianist *Ed Bickert – jazz guitarist *Charlie Biddle – jazz bassist *Dave Bidini – guitarist (Rheostatics) *Justin Bieber – pop singer-songwriter *Big Rude Jake – singer-songwriter, band leader, blues shouter, guitarist *Dan Bigras – singer-songwriter *Kim Bingham – rock/ska singer, songwriter *Heather Bishop – folk singer-songwriter *Jaydee Bixby – country singer *Annesley Black (born 1979) – composer *Gwendolyn Black – pianist, educator and activist *Jully Black – R&B musician *Stacey Blades – guitarist (L.A. Guns) *Jason Blaine – country singer *Jean-Michel Blais - composer and pianist *Paul Bley – jazz pianist *Omar Blondahl – singer *Joe Bocan – pop singer *La Bolduc – singer, songwriter, harmonicist, violinist *Jonas Bonnetta – singer, songwriter *Bonky (Onno Borgen) – trance musician *Boogat – rapper *Dave Bookman - indie rock singer, songwriter *Brian Borcherdt – singer-songwriter *Robi Botos – jazz pianist *John Bottomley – singer-songwriter *Isabelle Boulay – pop singer *Gerry Boulet – rock singer *Bill Bourne – folk/alternative singer, songwriter *Pierre Bouvier – singer, songwriter, guitarist (Reset, Simple Plan) *Mitch Bowden – rock singer, guitarist (Don Vail, the Priddle Concern, Chore) *Benjamin Bowman – violinist *Jimmy Bowskill – blues guitarist, bassist and singer *Liona Boyd – classical guitarist *Philippe Brach - singer-songwriter *David Bradstreet – singer-songwriter *Tim Brady – electric guitarist, composer, improviser, working in contemporary classical, experimental, musique actuelle *Andru Branch – singer, songwriter, keyboardist (Andru Branch, Halfway Tree) *Paul Brandt – country singer-songwriter *Russell Braun – operatic baritone *Lenny Breau – guitarist *Beverly Breckenridge – bassist (Fifth Column and Phono-Comb) *Bredcrum – internet hip-hop artist *Michael Breen – pop/rock singer and guitarist *Dean Brody – country singer-songwriter *Lisa Brokop – country singer-songwriter *Michael Brook – guitarist, producer, film scorer *Jon Brooks – folk singer-songwriter *Colleen Brown – singer-songwriter *Divine Brown – R&B/soul singer *Edwin Orion Brownell – neo-classical composer, pianist *Chad Brownlee - country singer *Measha Brueggergosman – operatic soprano *Paul Brunelle – country music guitarist, songwriter *Rod Bruno – singer, songwriter, guitarist *Billy Bryans – percussionist, record producer *Jon Bryant - singer-songwriter *Dan Bryk – singer-songwriter *Jim Bryson – singer-songwriter *Michael Bublé – singer *Buck 65 – hip-hop artist *Basia Bulat – singer-songwriter *George Burdi *Malcolm Burn – singer, record producer *Louise Burns – singer-songwriter *William Butler – member of Arcade Fire *Win Butler – member of Arcade Fire *Matthew Byrne - folk singer-songwriter C *Meryn Cadell – rock singer-songwriter, performance artist *Cadence Weapon – rapper *Daniel Caesar - R&B singer *Buddy Cage – pedal steel guitar player *Kathryn Calder – indie rock/pop singer-songwriter *John Allan Cameron – folk singer, guitarist *Steph Cameron - folk singer-songwriter *James Campbell – clarinetist *Torquil Campbell – singer-songwriter (Stars) *Brendan Canning – singer-songwriter (Broken Social Scene, Valley of the Giants) *Patricia Cano – jazz/Latin music singer and musical theatre actress *Lou Canon – singer-songwriter *George Canyon – country singer *Ben Caplan - folk musician *Alessia Cara – contemporary R&B *Craig Cardiff – singer-songwriter *Charlotte Cardin – pop singer *Paul Cargnello – singer-songwriter *Marie Carmen – pop singer, musical theatre actor (Starmania) *Glory-Anne Carriere – country singer *Stef Carse — country and pop singer *Wilf Carter – country singer *Jazz Cartier – rapper *Andrew Cash – singer-songwriter *Peter Cash – singer-songwriter *Andrew Cassara – pop singer-songwriter *Ian Casselman – singer, drummer *Tory Cassis – folk and jazz singer *Micheal Castaldo – singer-songwriter, producer *France Castel – pop and blues singer, musical theatre actress *Jennifer Castle – singer-songwriter *Rachel Cavalho – pianist, music educaoor *Cayouche – singer-songwriter *David Celia – singer-songwriter *CFCF – electronic musician *Chantal Chamandy – pop/dance singer-songwriter *Champion – DJ, electronic musician *Keshia Chanté – urban/R&B singer *Robert Charlebois – rock and funk singer *Chloe Charles - soul pop singer *Gregory Charles – chorister and pianist *Nuela Charles - soul/pop/R&B/hip hop singer *Tanika Charles – soul and rhythm and blues singer *Checkmate - rapper *Brad Cheeseman - jazz bassist and composer *Rita Chiarelli – blues singer *Jane Child – pop and rock dance artist, songwriter, producer *Choclair – hip-hop artist *Charlene Choi – pop singer in Hong Kong *Gina Choi – South Korean singer *Tommy Chong – guitarist (Bobby Taylor & the Vancouvers), comedian *Timothy Chooi - violinist *Christophe – pop singer *Jarvis Church – R&B singer-producer (real name Gerald Eaton) *Annabelle Chvostek – folk singer *Clairmont the Second - rapper *Terri Clark – country singer-songwriter *Alanna Clarke – pop/rock singer-songwriter *Classified – rapper *Renée Claude - singer *David Clayton-Thomas – singer *Jim Clench – bassist, vocalist (April Wine, Bachman–Turner Overdrive) *Kevin Closs – singer-songwriter *Tom Cochrane – singer-songwriter *Bruce Cockburn – singer-songwriter *Leonard Cohen – singer-songwriter, poet *Cold Specks – soul singer *Holly Cole – jazz singer *Naida Cole – pianist *Don Coleman – rock singer *Jason Collett – singer-songwriter (also member of Broken Social Scene) *Dorothy Collins – pop singer *Simon Collins – pop/electronic musician *Chuck Comeau – drummer (Reset, Simple Plan) *Ray Condo – rockabilly singer *Chantal Condor – singer *Tyler Connolly – singer-songwriter, guitarist (Theory of a Deadman) *Stompin' Tom Connors – country singer-songwriter *Jesse Cook – guitarist, producer, composer *Spirit Cool - live-looping acoustic guitarist, singer *Jim Corcoran – singer-songwriter, radio personality *J. P. Cormier – singer, guitarist *Daniel Caesar – R&B, singer-songwriter *Louis-Jean Cormier – rock singer, songwriter *Corneille – funk, R&B, soul singer-songwriter *Ève Cournoyer - pop and rock singer *Rose Cousins – singer-songwriter *Deborah Cox – pop/R&B singer *Jonny Craig – vocalist, songwriter, ex-front man for Dance Gavin Dance, front man for Emarosa and Isles and Glaciers *Sara Craig – singer-songwriter *Terri Crawford – rock singer, children's entertainer *Siobhan Crawley – pop singer *Jim Creeggan – singer-songwriter, member of the Barenaked Ladies and the Brothers Creeggan *Andy Creeggan – singer-songwriter, former member of the Barenaked Ladies and the Brothers Creeggan *CRi - electronic producer *Cold Specks (Ladan Hussein) - soul musician *Colin Cripps – rock guitarist, producer (Crash Vegas) *Julie Crochetière – singer-songwriter, pianist (jazz, pop, R&B, soul) *John Crossingham – rock singer (Raising the Fawn) *Allison Crowe – singer-songwriter *Alex Cuba – jazz/pop singer-songwriter *Jim Cuddy – rock singer (Blue Rodeo) *Eliana Cuevas - jazz/Latin singer *Lori Cullen – pop/jazz singer *Burton Cummings – rock musician (the Guess Who, solo artist) *Chris Cummings – country singer, songwriter *Amelia Curran – singer-songwriter *Andy Curran - rock singer and bassist *Bobby Curtola – singer D *Ryan Dahle – guitarist (Limblifter) *Lisa Dalbello – singer-songwriter *Sean Dalton – drummer (the Trews) *France D'Amour - singer-songwriter *Leah Daniels - country singer/songwriter *Rick Danko – bassist, violinist, guitarist, singer (the Band) *Mychael Danna – film composer *D'Ari – rock singer-songwriter *Datsik – dubstep artist *Benoît David – singer (Mystery) *Marie Davidson - EDM singer and producer *Mark Davis - singer-songwriter *Stu Davis — singer-songwriter,guitarist *Tanya Davis – singer-songwriter, poet *Desirée Dawson – singer-songwriter, ukulele player *Luc de Larochellière – singer-songwriter *deadmau5 – house artist, electronic music producer, real name Joel Zimmerman *Aselin Debison – Celtic pop *Tony Dekker - folk rock singer and songwriter (Great Lake Swimmers) *Gordon Delamont – big-band conductor, arranger, teacher *Helena Deland - singer-songwriter *Mac DeMarco – indie rock musician *Kris Demeanor – singer-songwriter *Simone Denny – dance/house/pop/techno singer *Richard Desjardins – singer *Shawn Desman – pop, R&B singer *Lorraine Desmarais – jazz pianist, composer *Dave "Rave" Desroches – singer-songwriter (Teenage Head, the Dave Rave Conspiracy) *David Desrosiers – bassist, singer (Reset, Simple Plan) *Marie-Michèle Desrosiers – pop and rock singer *Angela Desveaux – singer-songwriter *Devon – rapper *Devours - electronic musician *Alpha Yaya Diallo – guitarist, composer *Scott Dibble – singer-songwriter (Scott Dibble and Watertown) *Steffi DiDomenicantonio *Hugh Dillon – frontman of Headstones and Hugh Dillon Redemption Choir *Natalie Di Luccio - singer, soprano *Céline Dion – pop singer *Carl Dixon – singer, songwriter, guitarist *DL Incognito – rapper *Melanie Doane – guitarist, singer *Bonnie Dobson – singer, songwriter, guitarist *Fefe Dobson – singer-songwriter *Dr. Draw – electronic violinist, composer *Denny Doherty – singer (the Mamas & the Papas) *Julie Doiron – singer-songwriter *Luke Doucet – singer-songwriter *Jerry Doucette – guitarist, singer-songwriter *Gordon Downie – singer (Tragically Hip) *Aaryn Doyle – rapper, singer-songwriter *Alan Doyle – singer, guitarist (Great Big Sea) *Damhnait Doyle – pop singer-songwriter *Drake – rapper, singer, actor *Kevin Drew – guitarist, singer-songwriter *Glen Drover – guitarist (Megadeth, Eidolon) *Shawn Drover – drummer (Megadeth, Eidolon) *Ian D'Sa – songwriter, vocalist, guitarist (Billy Talent) *Dubmatix - reggae/electronic musician *Claude Dubois – pop singer-songwriter, musical theatre actor *Martin Dubreuil – tambourinist (Les Breastfeeders) *Annette Ducharme – singer, songwriter *Armond Duck Chief, country singer-songwriter *Victoria Duffield – singer-songwriter *Dumas – Québécois singer *Kyle Bobby Dunn – composer, musician, live performer *Élie Dupuis – singer, pianist *Shae Dupuy – country singer-songwriter *Melanie Durrant – R&B singer *Bill Durst – guitarist (Thundermug) *Matt Dusk – jazz singer-songwriter *Jeremy Dutcher - singer *DVBBS – DJ, producer *Phil Dwyer – jazz saxophonist *Jesse Aaron Dwyre – drummer *Howard Dyck – conductor, broadcaster *Félix Dyotte - singer, songwriter E *Fred J. Eaglesmith – alternative country singer-songwriter * Eddie Eastman – country music singer/songwriter, Juno Award winner *Chris Eaton – indie rock singer-songwriter *Gerald Eaton – R&B singer, producer (known as Jarvis Church) *Mike Edel - folk musician & guitarist *Jerry Edmonton – drummer (Steppenwolf); his brother wrote "Born to Be Wild" under the pseudonym Mars Bonfire *Kathleen Edwards – singer-songwriter *James Ehnes – violin virtuoso *Eightcubed – electronic artist *Elisapie - pop singer *Peter Elkas – singer-songwriter *Lindsay Ell - country singer *Emma-Lee – singer-songwriter, photographer *Rik Emmett – singer-songwriter (former member of Triumph) *Ariel Engle - indie pop singer (Broken Social Scene, La Force) *Matt Epp – singer-songwriter *Quique Escamilla – singer-songwriter *Esthero – singer-songwriter *Elise Estrada – pop singer *Emmalyn Estrada – pop singer (G.R.L) *Eternia – rapper *Andre Ethier – rock singer-songwriter *Christine Evans – singer *George Evans – jazz vocalist *Gil Evans – pianist, arranger *Kellylee Evans - jazz/soul vocalist *Eva Everything – New Wave pop singer, television composer *Mike Evin – pop singer-songwriter *Excision – dubstep artist *Bob Ezrin – musician, producer of The Wall by Pink Floyd F *Andrew F – singer-songwriter, pop rock singer *Eria Fachin – dance/pop singer *Julie Fader – folk-pop singer-songwriter, keyboardist *Bruce Fairbairn – musician, rock band producer (Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Loverboy) *Percy Faith – composer *Famous - rapper *Todd Fancey – bassist (the New Pornographers), singer-songwriter *Mylène Farmer – singer *Stephen Fearing – singer-songwriter *Leslie Feist – pop singer-songwriter *Christine Fellows – folk-pop singer-songwriter *Kate Fenner – singer-songwriter *Jay Ferguson – power pop singer-songwriter, guitarist (Sloan) *Maynard Ferguson – jazz band leader, trumpet *Danny Fernandes – pop singer *Ferron – folk singer-songwriter *Michael Feuerstack – singer-songwriter, guitarist (Wooden Stars, Snailhouse) *Janina Fialkowska – pianist *Dominique Fils-Aimé - musician *Hank Fisher, known as Washboard Hank, singer-songwriter and multi-instrument entertainer *Jeremy Fisher – singer-songwriter *Brent Fitz – drummer, pianist (Slash, Theory of a Deadman, Alice Cooper, Vince Neil, Union) *Warren Dean Flandez - R&B, gospel singer *Jon-Rae Fletcher – rock singer-songwriter *Peter Foldy – singer-songwriter *Sue Foley – blues singer-songwriter *Roy Forbes – folk music singer-songwriter *Frazey Ford – folk music guitarist, singer-songwriter (the Be Good Tanyas) *Maureen Forrester – contralto *Judith Forst – operatic mezzo-soprano *Amanda Forsyth – cellist *Fred Fortin – rock singer-songwriter, guitarist, drummer *J.D. Fortune – former INXS lead singer *David Foster – composer, producer, pianist, vocalist *George Fox – country singer-songwriter *Foxtrott – electronic/indie pop musician *David Francey – folk singer-songwriter *Frankenstein - rapper and record producer *Allan Fraser – folk singer-songwriter (formerly of Fraser & DeBolt) *Matt Frenette – drummer (Headpins, Loverboy, Streetheart) *Fresh I.E. – Christian rapper *Alan Frew – singer-songwriter (Glass Tiger) *Aaron Funk – breakcore artist *Lewis Furey – rock singer-songwriter, film music composer *Nelly Furtado – R&B/pop singer-songwriter, record producer, actress G *B. B. Gabor – new wave artist *André Gagnon – pianist, composer *John Harvey Gahan – violinist *Jonathan Gallant – bassist (Billy Talent) *Lennie Gallant – singer-songwriter *Patsy Gallant – singer *Edward Gamblin – singer-songwriter *Yoan Garneau – singer-songwriter *Gale Garnett – singer-songwriter of the 1964 Top 10 Hit "We'll Sing in the Sunshine" *Garou – singer *Amos Garrett – guitarist, singer *Karina Gauvin – soprano *Eric Genuis - composer, pianist *Hannah Georgas – singer-songwriter *Jian Ghomeshi – singer, broadcaster, writer, producer *Joel Gibb – singer-songwriter (the Hidden Cameras) *Tim Gilbertson – singer-songwriter *Nick Gilder – singer-songwriter, "Hot Child in the City" *Fernande Giroux - jazz singer *Martin Giroux – singer *Alice Glass – lyricist, vocalist (Crystal Castles) *Greg Godovitz – singer, bass guitarist *Gary Pig Gold – singer-songwriter, guitarist (Dave Rave), producer (Simply Saucer) *Roxanne Goldade - country singer *Kat Goldman - singer-songwriter *Anthony Gomes – guitarist, singer-songwriter *Adam Gontier – singer (Three Days Grace) *Chilly Gonzales - classical musician *Matthew Good – singer-songwriter (Matthew Good Band) *Myles Goodwyn – singer-songwriter, guitarist (April Wine) *James Gordon – singer-songwriter *Valery Gore – singer-songwriter *Rex Goudie – singer-songwriter (Canadian Idol runner-up, 2005) *Glenn Gould – pianist, composer, philosopher *Robert Goulet – singer *Lawrence Gowan – rock singer (solo, Styx) *Max Graham – house DJ *Tommy Graham – singer *Sebastien Grainger – singer, drummer, percussionist (Death from Above 1979) *Gil Grand – country singer-songwriter *Jenn Grant – singer-songwriter *Dallas Green – singer-songwriter, guitarist (Alexisonfire, City and Colour) *Brian Greenway – guitarist, harmonicist, vocalist (April Wine, Mashmakhan) *Joey Gregorash *Adam Gregory – country musician *Grimes (Claire Boucher) – singer-songwriter, visual artist, music video director *Paul Gross – singer, songwriter, actor, producer *Emm Gryner – singer, songwriter, pianist, guitarist *Molly Guldemond – singer, synthesizer player (Mother Mother) *Ryan Guldemond – singer, songwriter, guitarist (Mother Mother) *Jim Guthrie – singer-songwriter *Trevor Guthrie – singer-songwriter, formerly of SoulDecision *Bruce Guthro – singer-songwriter (lead vocalist of Runrig) H *Emily Haines – singer-songwriter (also member of Metric, Emily Haines and the Soft Skeleton and Broken Social Scene) *Marc-André Hamelin – pianist *Mark Hamilton – frontman of Woodpigeon *Marie-Lynn Hammond – folk singer *Handsome Ned – country singer *Gerry Hannah – bass player of Subhumans *Lynne Hanson - singer-songwriter *Buster Harding – jazz pianist, composer, arranger *Hagood Hardy – jazz vibraphonist, pianist, known for "The Homecoming" *Sarah Harmer – singer-songwriter *Ofra Harnoy – cellist *Barry Harris – dance music DJ, remixer, musician *Robin Harrison – pianist, composer *Corey Hart – singer *Haviah Mighty - rapper *Ron Hawkins – singer-songwriter *Ronnie Hawkins – American-born singer, a naturalized Canadian *Richie Hawtin – techno musician-dj, producer *Hayden – singer-songwriter, real name Paul Hayden Desser *Oliver Haze – singer-songwriter *Terra Hazelton – jazz singer *Jeff Healey – guitarist, trumpet player, singer *Kevin Hearn – singer-songwriter (Barenaked Ladies) *Coleman Hell - indie pop/electronic musician *Thomas Hellman – jazz/pop singer *Scott Helman – singer-songwriter *Bill Henderson – singer, songwriter (Chilliwack) *Carl Henry – R&B, reggae musician *Ben Heppner – operatic tenor *Mikey Heppner – guitarist, singer-songwriter (Priestess) *Angela Hewitt – pianist *Tim Hicks - country singer-songwriter *Rebekah Higgs – singer-songwriter *Dan Hill – pop singer *Warren Hill - smooth jazz musician *Veda Hille – singer-songwriter *Jacob Hoggard – singer (Hedley) *Steve Holt – pianist, singer-songwriter *Matt Holubowski - singer-songwriter *Amy Honey – singer-songwriter *Jason Hook – guitarist *Charlie Hope – children's musician *Kelly Hoppe – harmonica player, multi-instrumentalist (Big Sugar) *Paul Horn – flute player *Luke Hoskin – guitar player (Protest the Hero) *Gregory Hoskins - singer-songwriter *Stuart Howe – operatic tenor *Andrew Huang - musician *Garth Hudson – multi-instrumentalist (the Band) *Paul Humphrey – singer-songwriter (Blue Peter) *Alex Zhang Hungtai – indie rock singer, songwriter, performing as Dirty Beaches *Jimmy Hunt – singer-songwriter *Tommy Hunter – singer who had his own CBC TV show *Timothy Hutchins – flute player *Paul Hyde – singer-songwriter (Payola$) *Ron Hynes – Newfoundland folk singer-songwriter *Hyper-T - rapper *Joshua Hyslop – singer-songwriter I *Zaki Ibrahim – soul, R&B singer *Norman Iceberg – pop singer *Lucie Idlout – rock singer *Ill-esha – electronic, R&B vocalist, producer, songwriter *Joshua Ingram – rock drummer, percussionist *Chin Injeti – R&B singer *Paolo Iovannone — singer/songwriter, producer *May Irwin – vaudeville singer *Elisapie Isaac – singer-songwriter *Orin Isaacs – bandleader, bass guitarist *Iskwé – pop, electronic music singer J *Lenni Jabour – pop singer-songwriter *Susan Jacks – pop singer-songwriter *Terry Jacks – pop singer-songwriter, producer *Jacynthe – pop singer *Colin James – blues and rock musician *Freddie James - R&B singer *John James – dance musician *Reid Jamieson – pop and folk singer-songwriter (Vinyl Cafe) *Patti Jannetta – pop and rock singer *Paul Janz – singer-songwriter *Sterling Jarvis – R&B singer, musical theatre actor *Yves Jarvis - indie rock singer and songwriter *JBM (Jesse Marchant) - singer-songwriter *Anik Jean - rock and pop singer *Jelleestone – rapper *Jemeni – hip-hop, R&B singer *Drake Jensen – country singer *Ingrid Jensen – jazz trumpet player *Carly Rae Jepsen – singer, songwriter *Mendelson Joe *Alexz Johnson – singer-songwriter, actress *Bill Johnson – blues and roots music performer *Carolyn Dawn Johnson – country singer-songwriter *Gordie Johnson – guitar player and singer (Big Sugar) *Martha Johnson – singer, songwriter (Martha and the Muffins) *Molly Johnson – rock and jazz singer *Rick Johnson – rock guitarist, children's entertainer *Taborah Johnson (Tabby Johnson) – jazz and rock singer *France Joli – disco singer *Bodhi Jones – singer-songwriter *Danko Jones – singer-songwriter *G.B. Jones – guitarist, drummer (Fifth Column) *Jeff Jones – rock bassist, singer *Miles Jones – rapper, singer-songwriter, producer *Oliver Jones – jazz pianist *Jorane – cellist, singer-songwriter *Keven Jordan – pop/rock singer and songwriter *Marc Jordan – singer-songwriter *Sass Jordan – rock singer, judge on Canadian Idol *Michelle Josef – drummer *Leila Bronia Josefowicz – violinist *Martha Joy – singer K *Florence K - pop singer/songwriter *K-Bust — singer, songwriter *Todd Kerns – vocalist/bassist (Slash, Age of Electric) *Michael Kaeshammer *Connie Kaldor – singer, songwriter, poet *Kamau – hip-hop musician *Kardinal Offishall – rapper *Kaia Kater - singer-wongwriter *Ethan Kath – producer (Crystal Castles) *Kathleen – Quebec pop singer *Katie B – singer-songwriter (formerly with Jakalope) *John Kay – singer (Steppenwolf) *Kaya – rock and pop singer, formerly known as Francis Martin *Kaytranada – electronic *Sherry Kean *James Keelaghan – singer, songwriter *Jesse F. Keeler – Death from Above 1979, MSTRKRFT *Greg Keelor – singer-songwriter, guitarist (Blue Rodeo, solo artist) *Simeonie Keenainak – accordionist *Joey Keithley – also known as Joey Shithead, Vancouver punk rock singer, guitarist (D.O.A.), political and environmental activist *Geoffrey Kelly – Celtic-folk musician, singer (Spirit of the West, the Paperboys) *Sean Kelly – singer, guitarist (Crash Kelly) *Roy Kenner - singer, songwriter *Mo Kenney – singer-songwriter *Lydia Képinski - singer, songwriter *Cassius Khan – ghazal player, tabla player, Indian classical musician *Rich Kidd - hip hop artist *Brett Kissel - country singer *Kid Koala – hip-hop artist *Kiesza (Kiesa Rae Ellestad) – singer-songwriter *Andy Kim – singer, songwriter, pop musician ("Sugar, Sugar") *Kiva – harmonic overtone singer, keyboardist, worldbeat/jazz artist *Bryden Gwiss Kiwenzie – dance music *Trish Klein – folk music guitarist, singer-songwriter (the Be Good Tanyas) *Billy Klippert – rock musician *K.Maro – R&B, rap musician, producer *K'naan – rapper *Aidan Knight – singer-songwriter *Chester Knight - singer-songwriter *Moe Koffman – jazz artist *Gwendolyn Koldofsky – piano accompanist and music educator *Ron Korb – composer, flutist *Koriass – rapper *k-os – rapper, hip-hop musician *Keith Kouna - punk rock singer *Benjamin Kowalewicz – frontman of Billy Talent *Dan and Ryan Kowarsky – singers (RyanDan and b4-4) *Nik Kozub – bassist (Veal), keyboardist (Shout Out Out Out Out), remixer (the Paronomasiac) *Serouj Kradjian – pianist, composer *Norbert Kraft – guitarist *Diana Krall – jazz singer, pianist *Chantal Kreviazuk – singer-songwriter *David Kristian – film composer, electronic musician *Kyrie Kristmanson – singer-songwriter *Chad Kroeger – singer, guitarist, Nickelback *Patricia Krueger – classical pianist with the Toronto Symphony Orchestra *Spencer Krug – singer-songwriter (Fifths of Seven, Frog Eyes, Wolf Parade, Sunset Rubdown, Swan Lake) *Pierre Kwenders – pop/world music singer, rapper *Kyprios – hip-hop musician L *Jesse Labelle - country singer *James LaBrie – singer-songwriter (Dream Theater) *Kathryn Ladano – bass clarinetist *Paul Laine – singer (solo, Danger Danger) *Corky Laing – drummer *Jon Lajoie – comedian, actor, rapper, singer, musician, Internet celebrity *Mary Jane Lamond – Gaelic singer *Willie Lamothe – country singer *Wendy Lands – pop and jazz singer *Tory Lanez – R&B *k.d. lang – country punk singer *Steve Lang – bassist (April Wine, Mashmakhan) *Robert Langevin – flute player *Daniel Lanois – composer, producer *Jessy Lanza - electronic musician *Abigail Lapell – folk singer-songwriter *André Laplante – pianist *Eric Lapointe – rock singer *Pierre Lapointe – pop, rock, funk singer-songwriter *Grit Laskin – folk singer, luthier *Henry Lau – violinist, singer, dancer (Super Junior-M) *Michael Laucke – classical and flamenco guitarist, composer, producer *Carole Laure – pop/folk singer *Avril Lavigne – singer, songwriter, musician, record producer *Daniel Lavoie – singer-songwriter *Barbara Law – pop and rock singer *Nathan Lawr – singer-songwriter *Grant Lawrence – rock singer, radio personality *Dorothy Lawson – cellist, composer (ETHEL) *Lisa LeBlanc - singer-songwriter/banjoist *Félix Leclerc – singer-songwriter *Salomé Leclerc - singer-songwriter *Daniel Ledwell – singer-songwriter, record producer, keyboardist (In-Flight Safety) *Geddy Lee – singer, bassist, keyboardist (Rush) *Jess Lee – country singer-songwriter *Mark Lee – rapper, dancer *Lee Kum-Sing – classical pianist *Ranee Lee – jazz singer, drummer, tenor saxophonist *Sook-Yin Lee – rock singer-songwriter, broadcaster *Sebastien Lefebvre – guitarist, singer (Simple Plan) *Ray Legere – bluegrass mandolinist and fiddler *Peter Leitch – jazz guitarist *Jean Leloup – singer-songwriter *Lynda Lemay – singer-songwriter *Michel Lemieux – experimental electronic music, performance art *Hubert Lenoir - rock singer *Exco Levi - reggae singer *Mike Levine – bassist and keyboardist *Andrea Lewis – singer *Glenn Lewis – R&B singer *Larnell Lewis - drummer *Neil Leyton – rock singer and guitarist *Alex Lifeson – guitarist (Rush) *Murray Lightburn – indie-rock singer-songwriter, guitarist *Gordon Lightfoot – singer-songwriter (voted Canada's favourite singer-songwriter) *Terra Lightfoot – singer-songwriter *LIGHTS – singer-songwriter *Andrea Lindsay – singer-songwriter *Aaron Lines – country musician *Liu Fang – pipa player *Guy Lombardo – big-band leader *Celine Lomez – pop singer *Rich London – rapper *Morley Loon – singer-songwriter *Oscar Lopez – Latin folk guitarist *Myrna Lorrie – country singer-songwriter ("first lady of Canadian country music") *Louis Lortie – pianist *Loud - rapper *Alexina Louie – pianist *Johnnie Lovesin – rock singer *Lowell – electropop singer, songwriter *Larissa Loyva – singer-songwriter *Luba – pop singer *Lederhosen Lucil – singer-songwriter *Zachary Lucky – singer-songwriter *Chris "Old Man" Luedecke – folk singer-songwriter *Todd Lumley – pianist, keyboardist *Sekou Lumumba – drummer *Corb Lund – country singer-songwriter *Rob Lutes - folk/blues singer-songwriter *Loma Lyns – country singer M *Amanda Mabro – singer-songwriter *Galt MacDermot – composer, musician, wrote the music for Hair *Colin MacDonald – singer, guitarist (the Trews) *Sarah MacDonald – conductor and organist *John-Angus MacDonald – guitarist (the Trews) *Maggie MacDonald – singer, keyboardist (the Hidden Cameras, Kids on TV) *Kris MacFarlane – independent drummer/multi-instrumentalist (Great Big Sea, the Paperboys) *Ryan MacGrath – singer-songwriter *Ashley MacIsaac – violinist *Tara MacLean – singer-songwriter *Catherine MacLellan – singer-songwriter *Gene MacLellan – singer-songwriter *Brian Macleod – songwriter, music producer (best known as a member of Chilliwack and the Headpins) *Buddy MacMaster – violinist *Natalie MacMaster – violinist, stepdancer *Kevin MacMichael – guitarist (Cutting Crew) *Rita MacNeil – country and folk singer *Rozalind MacPhail – singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist *Mad Child – rapper *Madagascar Slim – folk and blues guitarist *Ria Mae – singer-songwriter *Maestro – hip-hop musician, singer of "Let Your Backbone Slide" *Raine Maida – singer (Our Lady Peace), songwriter, producer *Charlie Major – singer-songwriter *Kate Maki – country rock singer-songwriter *Ryan Malcolm – lead singer (Low Level Flight), first Canadian Idol winner *Manafest – hip-hop musician *Dan Mangan – singer-songwriter *John Mann – rock singer (Spirit of the West) *Dayna Manning – singer-songwriter *Catherine Manoukian – violinist *Richard Manuel – pianist, vocalist, drummer (the Band) *Richard Margison – operatic tenor *Kristina Maria – pop singer-songwriter *Marie-Mai - singer *Frank Marino – guitarist, singer (Mahogany Rush) *Carolyn Mark – alt-country singer-songwriter *Gerry Markman – rock guitarist (the Lincolns) *Amanda Marshall – singer-songwriter *Lois Marshall – soprano *Béatrice Martin – singer-songwriter, pianist, also known as Cœur de pirate *Jeff Martin – singer-songwriter (the Tea Party) *Stephanie Martin – singer-songwriter, actress *Mia Martina – pop singer-songwriter *Masia One – rapper *Dutch Mason – blues artist *Jojo Mason - country singer-songwriter *Massari – R&B singer *Ken Masters – rapper *Andrew Matheson – punk rock singer and songwriter *Jake Mathews – country singer-songwriter *Kalle Mattson – folk rock singer-songwriter *Romi Mayes – country singer *Matt Mays – singer-songwriter *Bill McBirnie – jazz/Latin flutist (Extreme Flute) *Maxwell McCabe-Lokos – keyboardist (the Deadly Snakes) *Séan McCann – singer-songwriter, guitarist (Great Big Sea) *Melissa McClelland – singer-songwriter *Jeremiah McDade – composer, saxophonist, Irish whistle (the McDadea) *Solon McDade – composer, bassist (the McDades) *Eileen McGann – folk singer-songwriter *Anna McGarrigle – folk singer, songwriter (Kate & Anna McGarrigle) *Kate McGarrigle – folk singer, songwriter (Kate & Anna McGarrigle) *Blake McGrath – pop singer *Eamon McGrath – singer-songwriter *Mike McKenna – rock/blues guitarist noted for his electric slide playing *Loreena McKennitt – Celtic-inspired musician, vocalist *Chris McKhool – violinist, guitarist, singer (Sultans of String) *Sarah McLachlan – singer-songwriter *Murray McLauchlan – singer-songwriter *Ambre McLean – singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist *Holly McNarland – singer-songwriter *Suzie McNeil – pop rock singer-songwriter *Trevor McNevan – singer songwriter (Thousand Foot Krutch, FM Static) *Colin McPhee – classical composer, musicologist *Linda McRae – singer-songwriter (Spirit of the West, solo artist) *MC Shadow – rapper, producer (first white rapper in Canada and first Canadian rap record sold internationally) *Glen Meadmore – punk/rock musician *Michie Mee – rapper *Tom Meikle - singer-songwriter who records as Mappe Of and Forest Moon *Brian Melo – singer (winner of Canadian Idol, 2007) *Shawn Mendes – singer-songwriter, guitarist *Dylan Menzie - singer-songwriter *Jerry Mercer – drummer, vocalist (April Wine, Mashmakhan, the Wackers) *Madeline Merlo - country singer-songwriter *Scott Merritt – singer-songwriter *Don Messer – fiddler *Patrice Michaud - singer-songwriter *Danny Michel – singer, songwriter, guitarist *Anthony J. Mifsud (Mif) – singer-songwriter (Slash Puppet) *Haviah Mighty - rapper *Lynn Miles – singer-songwriter *Amy Millan – singer-songwriter (Stars, Broken Social Scene) *Tim Millar – rhythm guitar player (Protest the Hero) *Derek Miller – blues singer-songwriter, guitarist *Darby Mills – singer (the Headpins) *Frank Mills – pianist *Kenneth G. Mills – pianist, conductor, composer *Andy Milne - jazz pianist *Matt Minglewood – singer-songwriter, guitarist *Ben Mink – guitarist, violinist (k.d. lang, Geddy Lee, Rush, FM) *Ruth Minnikin – singer-songwriter *Joni Mitchell – folk and jazz artist, painter *Kim Mitchell – guitarist, singer, songwriter, radio personality *Lindsay Mitchell - guitarist, songwriter (Prism) *Taylor Mitchell - singer-songwriter *Willy Mitchell – singer, guitarist *Mitsou – pop singer *Dave Moffatt – pop/rock keyboardist, singer *Montag – electronic musician *Jacob Moon – singer, songwriter, guitarist *Darren Moore – member of Harlequin, founder of Living Under Venus, writer of themes for Tampa Bay Rays and Toronto Blue Jays *Gil Moore – drummer, vocalist (Triumph) *Katie Moore – singer-songwriter *Mae Moore – singer-songwriter *Rick Moranis – singer, actor *Carlos Morgan - R&B/soul singer *Jeffrey Morgan – singer, songwriter, rock critic *Alanis Morissette – rock singer *Johannes Moser - cellist *Jess Moskaluke – country pop singer *Mr. Roam - rapper *Geoffrey Moull – conductor, pianist *Art Murphy – singer-songwriter *Chris Murphy – power pop singer-songwriter, bassist (Sloan) *Matt Murphy – singer, songwriter, guitarist (the Super Friendz, the Flashing Lights, The Life and Hard Times of Guy Terrifico) *Anne Murray – country/pop singer *Alannah Myles – rock singer *David Myles – singer/songwriter N *Bif Naked – punk/pop singer *Nardwuar the Human Serviette *Nancy Nash – blues and pop singer *Nash the Slash – multi-instrumental rock musician (FM) *Nav - rapper *Haydain Neale – soul, R&B, jazz singer-songwriter *Laurence Nerbonne – pop singer *Richard Newell – also known as King Biscuit Boy, blues singer, songwriter, band leader and harmonica player *Carl Newman – guitarist, songwriter (the New Pornographers) *Billy Newton-Davis – R&B, jazz, gospel singer-songwriter *Yannick Nézet-Séguin – conductor *Luke Nicholson – singer-songwriter *Chris Nielsen – country singer *Graph Nobel – hip-hop artist, R&B rapper, singer-songwriter *Sierra Noble – singer, songwriter, fiddler *Bob Nolan – country singer-songwriter (the Sons of the Pioneers) *Faith Nolan – jazz singer-songwriter, guitarist *Safia Nolin – singer-songwriter *Craig Norris – rock singer, radio personality *Craig Northey – rock singer (Odds) *Aldo Nova – rock/pop artist *George Nozuka – singer *Justin Nozuka – singer, writer *Navraj Singh Goraya - rapper, songwriter O *Patricia O'Callaghan - singer *Nivek Ogre – industrial rock singer *Oh Susanna – alternative country singer *Maggie Blue O'Hara – singer, actress, voice artist *Mary Margaret O'Hara – pop/rock singer-songwriter *Jenny Omnichord – indie pop singer-songwriter *Melissa O'Neil – pop singer (winner of Canadian Idol, 2005) *Mike O'Neill – singer, songwriter and guitarist (the Inbreds) *Moka Only – rapper *Maren Ord – pop singer *Johnny Orlando - pop singer *Achilla Orru – lukembé player *Lindi Ortega – singer-songwriter *Walter Ostanek – polka musician, accordionist *John Oswald – composer *Karim Ouellet – pop singer-songwriter *Peter Oundjian – violinist, conductor P *Steven Page – singer-songwriter (formerly with the Barenaked Ladies) *Michel Pagliaro – bilingual singer, songwriter, guitarist *Doug Paisley – singer-songwriter *Owen Pallett – indie pop singer, violinist (Final Fantasy) *Bruce Palmer – bassist (Buffalo Springfield) *Alex Pangman - jazz singer *Charlie Panigoniak – Inuit singer-songwriter, guitarist *Gabrielle Papillon - singer/songwriter *Sarina Paris – techno singer *Jon Kimura Parker – classical pianist *Kathleen Parlow – classical violinist *Evalyn Parry – folk singer-songwriter *Mark Parry – guitarist *Samantha Parton – folk music multi-instrumentalist singer-songwriter (the Be Good Tanyas) *PartyNextDoor - rapper *Meghan Patrick - country singer *Shan Vincent de Paul - pop/electronic/hip hop singer *Trevor W. Payne – gospel and R&B singer, composer *Matt Paxton – singer-songwriter *Peaches – electroclash/dance punk singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist *Ryan Peake – guitarist (Nickelback) *Neil Peart – drummer, percussionist, lyricist (Rush) *Orville Peck - country musician *Klô Pelgag – pop singer-songwriter *Bruno Pelletier – singer-songwriter *Fred Pellerin – folk singer *Fred Penner – children's music performer *Patrick Pentland – power pop singer-songwriter, guitarist (Sloan) *Yann Perreau - electro-rock musician *Anjulie Persaud – singer, songwriter *Colleen Peterson – country singer-songwriter *Oscar Peterson – jazz pianist *Billy Pettinger – singer-songwriter *Lou Phelps - rapper *Stu Phillips – country singer *Pascale Picard – singer *Paul Piché – singer *Jason Pierce – drummer (Our Lady Peace) *Lido Pimienta – electronic pop singer and producer *Nestor Pistor – country singer/comedy musician *Louise Pitre – musical theatre actor *Bill Plaskett - folk/rock/jazz musician *Joel Plaskett – alternative rock musician *Jason Plumb – singer-songwriter *Poizunus – DJ, human beatbox *Steve Poltz – singer-songwriter (known for collaboration with Jewel) *Carole Pope – new wave rock/pop singer *Kalan Porter – singer-songwriter (winner of Canadian Idol, 2004) *Shelley Posen – folklorist, songwriter *Catherine Potter – bansuri *Roxanne Potvin – blues singer-songwriter *Blake Pouliot - violinist *Tom Power – folk musician *Daniel Powter – singer-songwriter *William Prince – singer-songwriter *Peter Pringle – pop and jazz singer, pianist, theremin player *Promise – hip-hop rapper, singer-songwriter *ThePropheC – singer-songwriter, producer *Adonis Puentes – jazz, world music *Don Pyle – drummer (Shadowy Men on a Shadowy Planet, Fifth Column) *Pressa - Rapper Q *Quanteisha – singer *Sara Quin – singer-songwriter, producer (Tegan and Sara) *Tegan Quin – singer-songwriter, producer (Tegan and Sara) R *Raffi – folk/pop singer-songwriter *Iceis Rain – pop/rock singer *Ralph - singer/songwriter *Alcvin Ramos – shakuhachi player (solo and ensemble) *Josh Ramsay – singer, songwriter, guitarist, pianist Marianas Trench *Jan Randall – film composer *Luv Randhawa – bhangra singer *Allan Rayman – rhythm and blues singer *Corin Raymond - singer-songwriter *Lee Reed - rapper *Josh Reichmann – singer-songwriter (Tangiers, Jewish Legend) *Alyssa Reid – pop singer-songwriter *Colleen Rennison – singer (No Sinner) *Ginette Reno – singer *Mike Reno – singer (Loverboy) *Jessie Reyez - singer *Donn Reynolds – yodeler; folk and country singer-songwriter *Isabelle Rezazadeh - DJ and record producer (Rezz) *Kyle Riabko – singer, guitarist *Alejandra Ribera – pop and jazz singer-songwriter *Jackie Richardson – blues, jazz and gospel singer *Kim Richardson – pop, blues, jazz and gospel singer *River Tiber – rhythm and blues musician *Jesse Rivest – singer-songwriter *Ian Robb – folk musician *Vincent Roberge - indie-pop singer *Brad Roberts – singer (Crash Test Dummies) *Sam Roberts – rock musician *Ed Robertson – singer-songwriter (Barenaked Ladies) *Robbie Robertson – guitarist, songwriter, singer (the Band) *Alex J. Robinson – country singer-songwriter *Damien Robitaille - musician *Bob Rock – singer-songwriter (Payola$), producer (Metallica) *Andrew Rodriguez – singer-songwriter *Garnet Rogers – singer-songwriter *Kate Rogers – singer-songwriter *Nathan Rogers – singer-songwriter *Stan Rogers – folk musician *Daniel Romano – folk, country and indie rock musician *Don Ross – fingerstyle guitarist, musician, composer *Lukas Rossi – singer-songwriter, winner of Rockstar: Supernova *Adolphe-Basile Routhier – lyricist of the original French version of the Canadian national anthem "O Canada" *Jonathan Roy – pop singer-songwriter *Spookey Ruben – singer-songwriter *Paul Rudolph – guitarist, singer-songwriter (Pink Fairies, Hawkwind, Brian Eno) *Brenda Russell – singer-songwriter, keyboardist *Justin Rutledge – alt-country singer-songwriter *Deric Ruttan – country singer-songwriter *Serena Ryder – folk/pop singer-songwriter S *Shakura S'Aida – blues/jazz singer-songwriter *Martine St-Clair – pop singer *Buffy Sainte-Marie – singer, songwriter, artist, activist *Samian – rapper *Gordie Sampson – blues, rock singer *John K. Samson – indie rock singer and songwriter (the Weakerthans) *Chase Sanborn – jazz trumpeter *Curtis Santiago – dance rock singer-songwriter *Ivana Santilli – R&B singer *Saukrates – rapper *Andrew Scott – power pop singer-songwriter, drummer (Sloan) *Dazzer Scott – drummer, programmer (Die Mannequin) *Jack Scott – rock and roll singer *Jennifer Scott – jazz singer, pianist *Jonathan Seet – singer-songwriter *Lorraine Segato – singer-songwriter *Jay Semko – singer-songwriter, bassist *Ron Sexsmith – singer-songwriter *Shad – rapper *Paul Shaffer – musical director *Remy Shand – R&B/soul singer *Jackie Shane – R&B singer *Andy Shauf – singer-songwriter *Shauit - singer-songwriter *Bernie Shaw – rock singer (Uriah Heep) *Graham Shaw – rock singer, television composer *James Shaw – guitarist (Metric) *Tyler Shaw – singer-songwriter (formerly of Quiverleg), cinematic composer *Crystal Shawanda - country singer *Shay Lia - singer *Shiloh – pop singer, songwriter *Shingoose – singer-songwriter *Stefie Shock – pop and funk singer-songwriter *Gabrielle Shonk - singer-songwriter *Howard Shore – composer (composed scores for The Lord of the Rings film trilogy and films of David Cronenberg) *Shotgun Jimmie – singer-songwriter *Ali Siadat – drummer (Mother Mother) *Jane Siberry – singer-songwriter *Lucas Silveira – rock singer, guitarist *Liberty Silver – R&B singer *Marie-Josée Simard – percussionist *Nathalie Simard – pop singer *René Simard – pop singer *Denis Simpson – singer *Shane Simpson – guitarist, singer-songwriter *Sixtoo – hip-hop DJ and MC *Ken Skinner – pianist/composer, record producer *Amy Sky – singer-songwriter *Slakah the Beatchild – soul and R&B singer, record producer *Sarah Slean – singer, songwriter, pianist *Alberta Slim — country music singer *Henry Small – singer-songwriter, radio personality *Berris Smith – rapper *Dallas Smith – rock/country singer-songwriter *Laura Smith – folk singer *Maybe Smith – indie pop singer-songwriter *Meaghan Smith – singer *R. Harlan Smith – country singer *Samantha Savage Smith – singer-songwriter *Dan Snaith – songwriter *Floyd Sneed – rock drummer *Bob Snider – folk singer-songwriter *Jason Sniderman – keyboardist (Blue Peter) *Snow – reggae/rap/pop musician *Hank Snow – country and western singer *Bryce Soderberg – bassist (Lifehouse) *Viviana Sofronitsky – pianist *Ana Sokolovic - composer *Theresa Sokyrka – singer (Canadian Idol semi-finalist, 2004) *Solitair – rapper *Lenny Solomon – pop and jazz singer *Maribeth Solomon – songwriter, composer *Aaron Solowoniuk – drummer (Billy Talent) *Harry Somers – composer *SonReal – rapper *Martina Sorbara – folk-pop singer *Jay Sparrow – rock singer-songwriter *Spek Won – rapper *Kevin Spencer – multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, producer *Rae Spoon – folk/indie singer-songwriter *Tony "Wild T" Springer – blues-rock guitarist *Frederick Squire – rock singer, guitarist (Shotgun & Jaybird, Calm Down It's Monday) *Glen Stace – rock singer *Leeroy Stagger – singer-songwriter *Ethel Stark – violinist and conductor *Erroll Starr - rhythm and blues singer *Kinnie Starr – singer-songwriter *Lucille Starr – singer *Cassie Steele – singer-songwriter, actress *Chrissy Steele – rock singer *Katie Stelmanis – singer-songwriter *Ian Stephens – punk rock musician *Martin Stevens - disco singer *Tyler Stewart – drummer *Jeff Stinco – rhythm-guitarist (Simple Plan) *Georgina Stirling – singer *Andy Stochansky – singer-songwriter, drummer (former drummer for Ani DiFranco) *Kim Stockwood – singer *Jayme Stone – banjoist, composer *Miranda Stone – singer-songwriter *Amanda Stott – singer *Charlie Storwick – singer-songwriter *Jeffery Straker – singer-songwriter *Byron Stroud – bassist (Strapping Young Lad, Fear Factory) *Mark Sultan – singer-songwriter, Sultan Records founder *Harold Sumberg – violinist *Cree Summer – rock/alternative singer *Richard Summerbell – singer-songwriter *Leonard Sumner - singer-songwriter *Terry Sumsion – country singer *Michelle Sweeney – jazz singer *Skye Sweetnam – singer-songwriter *Tomi Swick – singer-songwriter *Ember Swift – singer-songwriter *Kurt Swinghammer – singer-songwriter *Jack Syperek – bassist (the Trews) *Shawn Mendes – Singer-Songwriter T *2Rude - hip hop/R&B record producer *Tablo – rapper (Epik High) *Tanya Tagaq – Inuit throat singer, folk singer *Tamia – R&B singer *Theo Tams – singer-songwriter (winner of Canadian Idol, 2008) *Eva Tanguay – vaudeville singer *Tariq – singer-songwriter, radio personality *Tasha the Amazon, rapper *Bobby Taylor – R&B singer-songwriter *Dione Taylor – jazz singer *Julian Taylor – rock singer *R. Dean Taylor – singer, songwriter, producer for Motown *Lydia Taylor – rock singer *Tebey – country singer, songwriter *Tegan and Sara (band) – pop, indie pop, indie folk, synthpop, indie rock singer-songwriter *Mark Templeton – electro-acoustic musician *David Clayton Thomas – singer (Blood, Sweat & Tears) *Ian Thomas – singer-songwriter, actor, author *T. Thomason – singer-songwriter *Don Thompson – jazz musician *Jamie Thompson – drummer, beat-maker *Nicholas Thorburn – frontman for Islands *Ian Thornley – singer-songwriter *Willie Thrasher – Inuit singer-songwriter *Thrust - rapper *Georges Thurston – soul singer *Martin Tielli – singer-songwriter (Rheostatics) *Margo Timmins – singer (Cowboy Junkies) *Tire le coyote - singer-songwriter *Brent Titcomb – musician, actor *Liam Titcomb – singer-songwriter *Ken Tobias – singer-songwriter *Maylee Todd – pop singer *Yvette Tollar – jazz singer, composer *Henri Tomasi - composer and conductor *Marie-Chantal Toupin – Francophone pop singer *Theresa Tova - musical theatre actress *Devin Townsend – multi-instrumentalist, metal guitarist, songwriter *Pete Traynor – rock guitarist and bassist, designer of Traynor Amplifiers *Pat Travers – rock guitarist *Tre Mission – rapper *Lucie Blue Tremblay – folk singer-songwriter *Domenic Troiano – guitarist *Valerie Tryon – pianist *Kreesha Turner – R&B singer *Shania Twain – country/pop singer *Jessica Tyler – singer-songwriter and actress *Ian Tyson – folk singer *Sylvia Tyson – singer-songwriter, guitarist U *Dave Ullrich – drummer, singer (the Inbreds, Egger) *Shari Ulrich – folk rock singer-songwriter *UpsideDown – DJ, producer *David Usher – rock singer-songwriter (Moist) V *Vaï – hip-hop singer *Elizabeth Anka Vajagic – post-rock singer, guitarist *Valdy – singer-songwriter *Gilles Valiquette – rock singer, guitarist *Jim Vallance – songwriter, multi-instrumentalist *Randy Vancourt – pop singer-songwriter, theatre and TV composer *Chad VanGaalen – singer-songwriter *Vanity – singer, model *Gino Vannelli – rock singer *Chris Velan – pop and rock singer-songwriter *Alx Veliz - singer-songwriter *Stéphane Venne - songwriter and composer *Reg Vermue – singer-songwriter ("Gentleman Reg") *Tim Vesely – singer, guitarist (Rheostatics) *Jon Vickers – operatic tenor *Daniel Victor – rock musician (Neverending White Lights) *Gilles Vigneault – singer-songwriter *Suzie Vinnick – folk and blues singer-songwriter, guitarist *Laura Vinson - country singer-songwriter *Virginia to Vegas - singer-songwriter *Claude Vivier – classical composer *Roch Voisine – singer-songwriter *Florent Vollant – aboriginal singer *Leif Vollebekk – singer-spngwriter *Brian Vollmer – rock singer (Helix) *Lindy Vopnfjörð – singer-songwriter W *Martha Wainwright – folk-pop singer *Rufus Wainwright – folk-pop singer *Rody Walker – singer (Protest the Hero) *Colter Wall - folk singer *Chris Wardman – songwriter, guitarist (Blue Peter) *Andy Warren – singer-songwriter *Jackie Washington – blues and folk singer-songwriter, guitarist *Jeff Waters - guitarist and vocalist for heavy metal band Annihilator *Sneezy Waters – singer-songwriter *Patrick Watson – singer-songwriter *Andrée Watters - singer-songwriter *Hilary Weaver – singer-songwriter *Matt Webb – singer, guitarist *The Weeknd – R&B singer born Abel Tesfaye *Zack Werner – artist, producer, entertainment lawyer, manager *Daniel Wesley – singer-songwriter *Wesli - world music guitarist *Jim West – guitarist for "Weird Al" Yankovic *Phil Western – drummer, programmer (Download) *Dawud Wharnsby-Ali – singer-songwriter *Deryck Whibley – singer-songwriter (Sum 41) *Bill White – composer, choral group leader *Nancy White – singer-songwriter, musical satirist *Portia White – operatic contralto *Rick White – singer, guitarist, songwriter (Eric's Trip) *Jenny Whiteley – folk and country singer-songwriter *Andrew Whiteman – singer, songwriter, guitarist (Broken Social Scene, Bourbon Tabernacle Choir, Apostle of Hustle) *David Wiffen – folk singer-songwriter *David Wilcox – blues guitarist, singer *Richie Wilcox – singer *Simon Wilcox – singer-songwriter (daughter of David Wilcox) *Healey Willan – organist, composer *Hal Willis – singer-songwriter *Charlotte Day Wilson - singer-songwriter *Tom Wilson – singer-songwriter *Jesse Winchester – singer-songwriter *Kurt Winter – guitarist, songwriter (the Guesss Who) *Bob Wiseman – pianist, songwriter *Karl Wolf – R&B singer-songwriter *Royal Wood – singer-songwriter *Donovan Woods – singer-songwriter *Hawksley Workman – singer-songwriter *Jenna Loren Wright – environmental singer-songwriter *Michelle Wright – country singer-songwriter *Kris Wu – actor, singer-songwriter Y *Tony Yike Yang - pianist *Nikki Yanovsky – singer *Zal Yanovsky – guitarist, singer (the Lovin' Spoonful) *Francesco Yates - singer, songwriter *Ken Yates – folk singer-songwriter *Lori Yates – country singer *Kathleen Yearwood – singer-songwriter, guitarist *d'bi Young – dub poet *Neil Young – singer-songwriter, guitarist *Catalina Yue – singer-songwriter Z *Jordon Zadorozny – singer, producer *Zaho – R&B singer *Alfie Zappacosta – singer, actor *Maurice Zbriger – violinist, composer, conductor *Liping Zhang – soprano *Joel Zifkin – electric violinist, songwriter, composer *Jesse Zubot – violinist, composer See also *List of bands from Canada *List of diamond-certified albums in Canada Further reading * Toomey, Kathleen M., and Stephen Charles Willis. Musicians in Canada: a Bio-bibliographical Finding List. Ottawa, Ont.: Canadian Association of Music Libraries, 1981. N.B.: Title and introductory matter also in French. Category:Lists Category:Canadian musicians Category:Lists of Canadian musicians Category:Lists of musicians by nationality